


Defending the Perimeter

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The search continues.





	Defending the Perimeter

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 762: Snape and the Hogsmeade Villagers.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Defending the Perimeter

~

“The trial’s been postponed so we can find Bellatrix,” said Kingsley. “The Wizengamot’s hoping to try her with Tom.”

“They won’t catch her.” Narcissa, rocking Draco in her arms, sighed. “My sister’s clever, and now she’s on the offensive, she’ll cause damage before this is all done.” 

Severus frowned. “At least she doesn’t know your location.” 

“Not yet, anyway.” Lucius snorted. “She’s a relentless tracker, though. She’ll find us eventually.” 

“Hogwarts has excellent defences, I assure you,” said Dumbledore. 

“What about Hogsmeade village?” 

Everyone eyed Severus. 

“What about it?” asked Kingsley. 

“Shouldn’t we warn them, too?”

Kingsley smiled. “Good thought.”

~

“I’m proud of you,” said Kingsley as he and Severus walked towards Hogsmeade village. 

“Why?” 

Pulling Severus to the side of the path, Kingsley embraced him. “Because you demonstrated your caring heart. You project a tough exterior, but you care about people.” He shook his head. “How you thought you could be a Death Eater I’ll never know.” 

Severus rolled his eyes as he felt his cheeks flush. “The Hogsmeaders are innocent in this. Anyone would want to protect them.” 

“Albus didn’t say anything, nor did Lucius. _You_ did.” Kissing him, Kingsley continued, “Accept it. You’re a good man, Severus.” 

~

“But why would anyone attack us?” Madam Rosmerta crossed her arms. “We’re not political.”

“You’re located beside the premier wizarding school in all Britain, whose headmaster’s quite political.” Kingsley looked around at the crowded pub, where all the villagers had gathered to listen. “I know it’s unfair, but you’re the first line of defence for the school, which puts you in the line of fire.” 

Severus, standing behind Kingsley, studied the Hogsmeade villagers’ faces. “All we’re asking is let us strengthen your defences, and that you watch for impending attacks,” he added.

Everyone began murmuring. 

“Fine,” sighed Rosmerta. “Go ahead.”

~

“There.” Kingsley exhaled. “We’ve made Hogsmeade village as secure as possible.” 

Severus eyed the wards. Where before there had been gaps, the magical defences pulsed with renewed energy. No one would be sneaking into the village anytime soon. “Looks secure.” 

“Thanks to you.” Kingsley smiled warmly at Severus. “Your idea to install a framework that can be used to make the village impenetrable at the slightest notice was inspired.” 

Severus shrugged. “It just made sense. And that way, if someone does look, the village appears the same, but it’s still protected.” 

“Brilliant.” Kingsley squeezed his shoulder. “Now to find Bellatrix.”

~

“Still nothing?” Kingsley groaned. “Keep searching.” 

As yet another group of unsuccessful Aurors exited his office, Kingsley shook his head. “She has to be somewhere!” 

Severus, standing by the window, looked out at Whitehall. “They’ve checked Malfoy Manor, right?” 

“It’s the first place they checked.” Kingsley stood and walked over to Severus. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her eventually.” 

“Pettigrew’s out there, too,” Severus reminded him. 

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten him.” Kingsley sighed. “His inconspicuous Animagus form makes him even more dangerous.” 

Severus began to nod but was interrupted by a hound Patronus bursting through the wall. :Help! Hogsmeade’s under attack!:

~

“Spread out!” Kingsley instructed the Aurors. “Hogsmeade village is safe, but the attackers may still be here.” 

As they searched, Severus scanned the underbrush. 

“Careful,” Kingsley said. “Stay close to me. You’re not an Auror, so no heroics from you.”

Severus snorted. “Heroic? Me? Please, have you _met_ me?” 

Kingsley smiled faintly. “Indeed I have. And I believe I know you quite…intimately.” 

Distracted by the promise in Kingsley’s eyes, Severus stepped backwards, treading on something that moved. He winced, looking down, and as he did so, there was a blur. Pettigrew appeared, his wand trained on Severus. “Surprise, Snape.” 

~


End file.
